


Project Overlord

by Princess_of_Evil



Category: Fallout (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Evil/pseuds/Princess_of_Evil
Summary: Feel free to skip this. It has absolutely nothing of value.





	Project Overlord

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to skip this. It has absolutely nothing of value.
    
    
    ...
    
    0x00484558
    
    Loading BIOS.................................................................................DONE!
    
    Version         : To be filled by OEM.
    BIOS Build Date : T+05.3945
    
    Processor Type  :                NNN N-1309 L0 Single-Core(B) @ 86b NCU
    Total Memory    : 6 NSU
    
    Primary Drive   : Data Uplink................                            OK
    Secondary Drive : Shallow Copy...                                        OK
    Devices         : NONE
    
    Battery         : 0.006%
    
    Energy levels now sufficient for full start.
    
    
    
    
    System failed to start. A recent hardware or software change might be the cause. To fix the problem:
    
      1. Disconnect from local shell. Choose "Remote Shell" in the "Shell Select" window.
      2. The subsystem will automatically default to the best known language. Click "Next".
      3. Click "Control System Repair".
      
    Other options:
    If power was interrupted during startup due to local power management failure or subsystem damage, choose Low Energy Mode.
    (Use the Mindsight to highlight your choice.)
    
      Safe Mode
      Service Mode
      Demolition Mode
     >Low Energy Mode
      Start System Normally
    
    Seconds until the Low Energy Mode will be selected automatically: 23
    Description: Start System in low energy recovery mode to make the best of remaining power.
    
    
    
    
    Starting kernel.................................................................
    .........................................                               [  OK  ]
    Starting sdcs..                                                         [  OK  ]
    Checking filesystems
    sda: 13%/18% corrupt, linear storage located, local storage located
    sdb: 16%/15% corrupt, external storage located
                                                                            [  OK  ]
    Mounting linear filesystem in r/w mode.                                 [  OK  ]
    Removing orphaned temporary files...                                    [  OK  ]
    Starting edcs......                                                     [  OK  ]
    No devices found
    Restarting edcs in emulation mode...........                            [  OK  ]
    Mounting branched filesystems in r/w/r mode.                            [  OK  ]
    Starting sysdef..                                                       [  OK  ]
    Starting trscvr......                                                   [  OK  ]
    Starting prthck.,¸ι                                                     [  0k  ]
    Starting user control system in low power mode..................................
    ................................................................................
    ................................                                        [  OK  ]
    Starting low power control system....................                   [  OK  ]
    
    Current status:
    Internal Actuators and Close Combat module:                OFFLINE, emulation OK
    Long-Range Scanner and Threat Assessment module:                         OFFLINE
    Outer Membrane and Rejuvenation module:                          active, power 1
    Neural Scanner and Aura Visualizer module:                               OFFLINE
    Neural Systems and Library Lookup module:                        forced, power 1
    Gyroscopic Stabilizer and Raytracing module:               OFFLINE, emulation OK
    Lunar Scrying and Precognition module:                                   OFFLINE
    
    40 module power present, 33 available (7 forced)
    root@nightfright:/recovery/initlp$ modinit int 10 --now
    This will permamently allocate 9 module power. Are you sure? (y/n) y
    Power allocated.
    root@nightfright:/recovery/initlp$ modinit lck 10
    Power allocated.
    root@nightfright:/recovery/initlp$ modinit --equalize
    Setting power of unset systems to 4.
    root@nightfright:/recovery/initlp$ modinit --finalize
    This will permamently allocate 23 module power. Are you sure? (y/n) y
    root@nightfright:/recovery/initlp$ modinfo
    Current status:
    Internal Actuators and Close Combat module:       OFFLINE, emulation OK, power 4
    Long-Range Scanner and Threat Assessment module:                 active, power 4
    Outer Membrane and Rejuvenation module:                          active, power 4
    Neural Scanner and Aura Visualizer module:                       active, power 4
    Neural Systems and Library Lookup module:                        forced, power A
    Gyroscopic Stabilizer and Raytracing module:      OFFLINE, emulation OK, power 4
    Lunar Scrying and Precognition module:                           active, power A
    root@nightfright:/recovery/initlp$ startx
    


End file.
